


The Sky is Falling to Peices (Slowly)

by Smileyy101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, TW:Suicide, tw:depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileyy101/pseuds/Smileyy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves the sky. He loves to look at it in the morning and count down until sunrise and he likes to stare at it in the evening and admire the sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky is Falling to Peices (Slowly)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work in awhile. I'm not big on angst 'cause I never think I write it well but you know, if the mood is right.

Harry loves the sky. He loves to look at it in the morning and count down until sunrise and he likes to stare at it in the evening and admire the sunset. And seeing the clouds float by every minute in between has just been a passion of his. Zayn noticed this early on in their relationship, it was pretty unmissable. It was endearing and every time Zayn would find Harry on his balcony watching the clouds he would put on a fond smile, shake his head, and join him.

Harry loves the sky. He has always been one for freedom and open spaces and dimpled smiles and new people. Because that is Harry and he's that kind of person. The person that becomes your first friend in high school. The person that chips away at your cold exterior and wall, unnoticeable to even you. The person that finally gets the walls to fall and the one you welcome with open arms as you embrace that he's never leaving out of your life and you never want him to. That's is how Harry and Zayn fell together like puzzle pieces. Everyone stared and said no the nerd and the jock don't fit but they had their back turned to the world and were enjoying it so much that they never saw the need to welcome others in.

Harry adores the sky. So when he met Niall, with eyes the color of his favorite thing, they instantly clicked. Niall was so similar to Harry in the ways of their social lives yet so different in their outlooks on life. In Niall's case, he's very laid back and he doesn't give a shit about what's going on around him as long as it doesn't affect anyone he loves in a negative way. But Harry definitely cares. He cares what people think, about him and his choices. He likes to dissect himself and make himself 'better'. There really isn't a better for Harry though because he's perfect to Zayn and he tells him that every day. Zayn still wonders if Harry hears any of it though as he doesn't usually accept compliments well.

Harry admires the sky. It shows him that the day is brighter than what he is feeling inside. Because inside he doesn't feel whole. He feel just a bit more broken every day because he enjoys tearing himself apart and neglects to put the pieces back together again before the next round. Zayn notices that there something a bit off in the way Harry stares at the sky now, but he doesn't think much of it and continues on with the life they've made for each other. Their friend Liam comes back home from America and studying abroad and while they're out celebrating and partying, Harry looks completely happy and normal. So Zayn just forgets that he ever saw Harry different at all as it must have been an illusion looking at him now.

Harry doesn't really like the sky today. It's dark and cloudy and it reminds him of Louis and high school and all of the bad words that broke him like glass. Louis never liked him, never _understood_ him. That caused him to pick at him bit by bit until Harry couldn't take it anymore and Zayn had to hold him, silently reassuring him that it'll all be okay, the sun will come back out and there will be a rainbow waiting for him. He heard but didn't listen.

Harry's sky got darker. There was a storm brewing in the distance and at the same time one was brewing deep down inside of him. Every chance he got, he told himself that everything people use to say about him was true. He looked in the mirror and saw bumps and moles instead of dimples, not-perfectly-white teeth instead of stunningly green eyes. Zayn saw this time, and he wondered if he could help him like he did in high school. Just come up beside him in the mirror and wrap his arms tightly around him, telling him how much he cared and how perfect he actually was. Harry couldn't embrace Zayn's point of view though. It was like a writer looking through the point of view of an artist, unfamiliar with the colors and tones but putting his words to use anyway. That night Harry cried himself to sleep in Zayn's arms, and they were starting to not be shelter enough.

Harry hated the sky. It reminded him that Louis' eyes were just as blue as Niall's and in turn that reminded him that people with the eyes of the sky couldn't lie because Niall never did. Lower and lower Harry's heart sank and higher and higher his walls came. Zayn was having a hard time knocking them down and wondered how in the hell Harry had the determination and patience to knock down his. Liam came around every now and then but even the older man's presence wasn't enough to stop Harry from retracting himself outside of the group, it wasn't enough to shrink the dark spots beneath Harry's darkened eyes by the least, and it wasn't enough to reverse what had started. Harry was getting thinner and thinner these days and Zayn looked to be growing gray hairs early.

* * *

 

The sky was dark as it floated unknowingly above his head. The stars were peaking out slowly, one by one as each one got more and more courageous and began peaking quicker than the previous one. The sky filled with the brightly twinkling orbs until Harry had a gleam in his eye as he stared up at them. He swung his feet, lightly tapping the gray marble, everything around him serene. Wind lightly blowing the trees, water running smoothly in the background. Harry was content and not tired in the least.

Harsh footsteps broke the silence though Harry didn't turn away from the sight above him. He knew who it was running through the streets and slapping the pavement, steps growing closer and closer. He also knew why they were coming at such a quick pace and didn't really mind. He had already dropped his troubles and he''s feeling as light as air right now.

The footsteps came to a crescendo and then abruptly stopped about a couple yards behind him. Patiently waiting for a familiar voice to ring out he wrung his hands out repeatedly, striking up a rhythm quickly.

“Harry, you know what I'm about to say,” Zayn finally spoke. It was forcibly calm and a bit quiet, trying not to disturb the peace.

“You know what I'm about to say and you should listen. You don't really have to do this, not like you think you do,” Zayn continued, still huffing a bit from his run. It was quite a distance from the house where a small sticky note was left on the fridge. _'The sky is beautiful tonight, it almost makes me feel jealous.'_ It was cryptic and odd but when Zayn realized he had left everything, including his cell, he rushed out looking.

“No, no. I think a lot, especially recently. I think I'm quite alright at it.” Harry said, nodding. He looked back up to the moon, the bright full moon and smiled. They shared a few thoughts, Harry felt that he could communicate with the beings of the sky. He would soon be apart of them, if he thought correctly. Yes, he thought he was quite alright at it.

He slowly stood, feeling the wind pick up a bit. It ruffled shirt as it blew around him, not wanting to pick just one direction to blow in. It gave him a bit of power and he raised his hands from his sides, breathing in deep.

“Harry, no. Look at me, do you hear me? Look at me.”

Harry broke his gaze with the sky to look at his boyfriend of so many years. There were tears in the brown eyes and he wished he could wipe them away but that would cause him to step away from the edge. He couldn't do that, he had built up courage enough to step up to it and couldn't undo it now. He still had a smile on his face, oddly comfortable as his toes hung off of the bridge.

“Don't do this. Are you looking at me, _seeing_ me? You can't do this, leave me like this. I'm selfish, I know, but you have to know what you are leaving behind, _who_ you're leaving behind!” Zayn rose to a yell. It echoed in the following silence and there was no one around to hear it but them.

“No, it has to be this way. The sky is really beautiful tonight. It's time for me to join it. Don't you want me to feel beautiful Z?”

“I remember a time when you said that I made you feel beautiful.” It was spoken quietly, a hint of defeat barely noticeable.

“It's okay Zayn. The sun will come back out one day, and there will be a beautiful rainbow waiting just for you. And when you see it I want you to think of me.” Harry had turned away from him now, looking up to say one last goodbye to the stars.

The fall was slow, peaceful, and the cry of Zayn's _NO_ felt oddly musical.

* * *

 Harry loved the sky.

 

 


End file.
